


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

by NicNack4U



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Complete, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester is a Jerk, Demon Magic, Do Not Post To Another Website, Epic Bromance, Ficlet, Frenemies, Friendly Reminders, Gen, I Miss Crowley (Supernatural), Mirrors, My second work in this fandom, One Night Stands, One Shot, Secret Messages, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "You + me = bar, later. Don't forget, Squirrel. Say hello to Moose and Feathers for me." - Crowley.Dean rolled his while he huffed out a short, amused laugh. He grabbed a dry-erase marker that was seemingly-innocently lying there on the counter, and wrote out his response:"Dammit, Crowley! I ain't old yet, so you ain't gotta remind me; I know! I know you're excited to continue our epic bromance, but cool your jets, man."





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ya'll! Hi! How are you? I hope you're doing well. If not, then I hope this fic cheers you up, at least a little bit. :) 
> 
> My second work in this fandom, and I'm just as nervous as I was with my first fic in the SPN fandom.
> 
> I had fun writing this tho, and I hope it shows. 
> 
> Wrote this 'cause I needed a bit of a pick-me-up during this season. UGH ALL THIS ANGST IS KILLING MEEEE!!!

Dean tiredly shuffled his way inside the bathroom of the motel he briefly spent the night in with his latest one-night stand. She was still asleep, and he honestly didn't care one way or another if he was being loud enough to wake her up. He hoped she'd wake up soon and leave quickly. 

That was the point of a one-night stand, after all. The chick wasn't supposed to stick around after the night. 

Maybe if he wasn't currently a demon, he would've treated the woman more kindly. But, right now? 

Nah! He was having way too much fun, despite being a demon. He got to go to all the bars he wanted to go to, he got to sleep with all the chicks he wanted to. And hey, being frienemies with Crowley wasn't bad at all, actually. 

They had an epic bromance going on, they were having fun together. 

Recently though, every time Crowley got bored with his Kingly duties in Hell, he'd taken to leaving messages on every mirror that was in front of Dean, written in blood. He didn't know whose blood, and he thought it was probably better that way if he didn't know.

Crowley wrote things like: "Don't forget, we've got a play-date tonight, Squirrel" and "Say "Hello" to Moose and Feathers for me! - xoxo". 

And he'd also write things like: "Don't forget to pick up more milk!" He didn't even wanna know how Crowley knew Dean was out of milk. 

Crowley's latest message was: "You + me = bar, later. Don't forget, Squirrel." - Crowley.

Sighing in exasperated fondness and rolling his eyes, he spotted a dry-erase pen sitting on the counter (and he didn't know how or why it got there, nor did he care). He picked up the pen and wrote his reply: 

"Dammit, Crowley! I ain't old yet, so you ain't gotta remind me; I know! I know you're excited to continue our epic bromance, but cool your jets, man."

He smiled in satisfaction as he read what he wrote. He re-capped the pen and set it back down where he found it and frowned at the girl still sleeping in the old, dusty and springy motel bed. 

Dean walked up to her and rudely shook her awake. "Hey, c'mon. Get up and get goin'. It's mornin', now. Time for you to go." 

The woman moaned tiredly and inhaled. She opened her tired, sleep-filled eyes and blearily blinked, frowning at Dean. 

"Fiiine," she slurred exhaustedly. "Just give me a minute to get dressed and I'm outta here." She glared at him on her way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 

Dean smirked carelessly and got a beer from the mini-fridge. He managed to pop it open and take a sip before he heard One-Night Stand let out a high-pitched girly scream. 

Dean chuckled to himself. She must've just seen a new message from Crowley magically pop up. Oops! 


End file.
